What Being Lost Causes
by ZlAvd
Summary: Left over from my Team Rocket obsession days.... Ash-tachi get lost in the woods and guess who shows up? I just read it again and I died laughing. Misty fans beware...


OK This is my fan fic. I hope you enjoy! 

Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon or anything in this story. Their not mine! I don't care! I'm writing with them anyways. 

What Being Lost Causes 

-Tael Xavier 

Ash-tachi was walking through the woods, lost once again (Well,where would you like them to be walking? On the highway, knowing exactly where they're going? It just doesn't seem right, ne?). NE-ways like I said they were walking through the woods. Lost. Right. 

"So, Mr. Pokemon Master, when are we gonna get there?" Misty looked inquiringly at Ash, who tried to look as innocent as he could. 

"I didn't get us lost this time, Misty! It was Brock! He was holding the map!" The two turn and look at the third person in their party. 

"Uh-uh, it wasn't me. I gave the map to Pikachu almost an hour ago!" the three turn to the yellow Pokemon (man, all this turning is making me dizzy, better make 'em stop.) 

"Pika, pikachu! Ka pi!" Pikachu pointed to the freakish egg thing near Misty's backpack. 

It hissed out something like "Bbrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" 

"That's ridiculous! Togepi doesn't have the map! Someone must have taken it from him!" The redhead looked around frantically until her gaze settled on Ash. 

Ash's eyes got really big, and then they got really small as Ash tried to think (something he doesn't do often). 

"Hmm.........I remember now!" Ash pulls out a damp piece of paper from his pocket. "Wweeellllllllllll, I had to sneeze....." 

It takes a moment for this to sink in and when it does, everybody that's part of the -tachi takes a step backwards and says in unison, "EEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A small "sorry" is heard. 

"Well, what are we supposed to do now! We don't have a map!" 

"Well, we'vre been traveling without a map for the past hour, and we haven't gotten lost yet. Why do we need a map?" Misty sweat-drops and pulls her fist back, ready to hit the Wannabe. 

Suddenly villainous music can be heard in the background. 

Enter Team Rocket. 

"Prepare for trouble!" 

"And make that double!" Two evil ::choke:: sillhouettes appear in a cloud of grey smoke. 

"To protect world from devestation," 

"To unite all peoples within our nation," The smoke clears and the figures are seen clearly now. The members of Team Rocket assigned to capture one Pikachu from one ten-year-old boy and his friends- Jessie&James -can be seen standing in dramatic and perhaps surprisingly intimidating poses. 

"Omigosh, it's Jessie! Would you go out with me?! I am *SO IN LOVE* with you! C'mon pleeeeezzzzzzeeeeeee, say yes!" 

Jessie looks down to find Brock on his knees in front of her. His hand was latched onto hers. 

Misty, who had stopped what she was doing to watch Jessie&James make their predictable entrance, now stares at Brock's scene as Jessie attempts to take her hand back. She watches as Jessie yells, "Never interrupt the motto!" and as she hits Brock over the head with her mallet that always appears out of nowhere whenever it's handy or convinient for her. Misty suddenly remembers where she is and what she is supposed to be doing. She promptly hits Ash over the head. 

"Now, where were we? Oh yes," Jessie gets back into position as she continues their slightly-evil speech,"To denounce the evils of truth and love," 

"To extend our reach to the stars above," 

"Jessie!" 

"James!" 

"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!" 

"Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

A small feline figure jumps in front of the TR members."Meowth, that's right!" 

Jessie looks down at the saddened Brock and says, "Now, how wonderful am I?" Brock's countenance brightens immediately, and he jumps up. Jessie and Brock walk off somewhere to talk. 

"But Jessie! What about the plan?! You know, the one where I crossdress several times for no other reason other than I enjoy it, because it really serves no purpose!" James stare after the two as they walk off. 

Ash, realizing that he hadn't had a line in a while, looks at James&Meowth with that oh-so-famous "I gotta go to the bathroom look" (Vegeta: Hey! I resent that!) and says, yup you guessed it, "Ooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh it's Team Rocket!!!" Ash falls over from the strain of *THE LOOK*, and starts to make wierd movements in the air. 

"Are you done?" Misty asks, staring down at the ASH in Ash-tachi. 

Meowth shrugs and pulls out a voice recorder/player, "You give us dat Pikachu and we won't play *THE SONG*, Misty." 

"Pika?" 

"Huh?" says a very confused Ash as he looks at Misty's very red face, "What's *THE SONG*?" 

Misty, who was now as red as James' rose, almost shouts, "Nothing! Now gimme that!" 

She lunges at Meowth who drops the recorder as she lands on top of him. The "play" button is "miraculously" (hey, I'm writing this, I can do whatever I want!) mashes down. 

Misty is heard singing in a very freakish voice, the following lyrics, 

Out here in the quiet of the night   
Beneath the stars and moon   
We bothknow we've got somthing on our minds   
We won't admit, but it's true   
You look at me, I look awa-   
(I'm gonna be sick! Turn it off! Turn it off!)   
Another "miraculous" mash of the "stop" button occurs. 

The Clueless One looks confused and stupidly says, "Well what did she say? How did the rest of the song go? What did IT ALL mean?! I'm confused!" 

James looks at him with the most stupid expression he can make, "Well, duh, stars and moon and breaking heart? Could it be she's in love with Ash? Now let's see, ponder, ponder, ponder! Naw couldn't be!" 

It took Ash a minute to realize the sarcasm in this, and when he does, he points a finger at Misty and says, "Ha, ha, Misty. Your in SO love with me!" 

The now maroon-colored-girl answers by saying, "No I wasn't talking about YOU Ask Katcheum, I was talking about Brock. 

Brock, upon hearing this, looks up from his conversation with Jessie and says, "EEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" 

Misty is so crushed by Brock's rejection, that she sits down and cries. (I gotta do something about this now! She's ruining the whole story! Hmmm............................ I know!) 

Suddenly a guy with metallic silver hair, and a big sword falls out of the sky. He looks around, dazed, for a minute, then suddenly he seems to know what to do. (Heh heh, the wonders of being a writer, ne Sephiroth?) He pulls out the huge sword and starts to chase Misty off into the distance. If we only knew what kind of awful and horrible things the villain from Final Fantasy VII did to the redhead and the egg. (I rescued Psyduck & the other Pokemon before I brought Sephiroth in.) 

"Well, um, Misty's gone." Ash states the obvious. 

"Wooo-hooo!!!" everyone cheers. 

Meowth looks at Ash and asks, "Well, um, can we, um have Pikachu anyways?" 

Ash makes a NA-HAH DUH face at Meowth and says, "UM.... NO." 

Meowth looks down and says, "Oh. Ok. Well whadowedonow?" 

James pulls out his copy of the Pokemon 2BA Master CD and yells, "Let's DANCE!" Everyone starts to dance as Pokemon (Dance Mix) is played over Brock's huge CD player. 

The group continues into the night. 

[Feedback][1] is always good. Yeah. 

[My little hole on the web][2]

   [1]: mailto:TsurugiXavier@aol.com
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/magickianus/



End file.
